Wookie in Wonderland
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Wookie masuk ke dunia wonderland gara- gara tiket unik dari kappa lalu mengejar kelinci yang mengambil jam kesayangan kibum? kappa bilang permintaannya akan terkabul kalau ia memberikan tiket itu pada raja-ratu wonder junior.. benarkah? RnR, pliis... :3
1. Chapter 1

**Wookie In Wonderland**

**Cast :: Kim Ryeowook and other**

**Genre :: Humor/ fantasy**

**Summary :: Wookie masuk ke wonderland? :3**

**

* * *

**

Aku duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang tumbuh dihalaman belakang rumahku yang luas.

Satu kata yang kini terlintas.

Membosankan!

Kupandangi lagi danau kecil didekat tempatku duduk. Airnya terlalu tenang dan itu membuatku lebih- lebih- lebiiihhh bosan!

Seandainya tiba- tiba airnya meluap!

Woow.. Keren!

" Wookie-ya!" Seseorang memanggilku.

Aku menoleh. Kulihat, kakakku Kibum berlari kearahku. " Nae hyung?" Tanyaku saat dia sudah berdiri dihadapanku.

" Kau lihat jam bandul dari appa untukku yang aku letakkan dimeja ruang tengah nggak?" Tanyanya panik.

Jam bandul? Ooh, jam kecil bulat yang didapat dari appa seminggu yang lalu dari Vietnam.

Aku menggeleng. " Andwae. Mungkin di kamarmu, hyung.."

Kibum berjalan mondar- mandir dihadapanku. " Aku sudah cari tapi nggak ada. Ah, mungkin Siwon hyung tahu. Aku tanya dia dulu." Kibum langsung berlari meninggalkanku sendirian lagi.

Aku menghela nafas.

Dia itu suka panik sendiri. Padahal hanya jam biasa aja, kan.. Payah juga hyung ku yang satu ini.

" Hoahm.." Aku menguap lebar.

Huaaaahh! Aku ngantuk..

Cuaca terlalu tenang.. Angin sepoi- sepoi.. Apa nggak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatku merasa tertantang, ya?

Blub-Blub-Blub..

Suaara apaan, tuh?

Blubup-Blubup-Blubup..

Suaranya semakin terdengar.

Suara air!

Aku menatap kearah danau kecil itu. Ada gelembung- gelembung udara dari dalamnya. Aku tercekat melihatnya. Ada apa didalam danau itu? Aku yakin hanya ada ikan dan mahluk lainnya. Nggak mungkin ada sesuatu yang…

Dari gelembung air itu aku melihat sesuatu mencuat dari dalam air. Seekor kura-kura!

What?

Kura- kura itu naik semakin tinggi. Eh? Dia ada diatas kepala seseorang..

SESEORANG?

Aku merinding melihat seorang cowok yang lumayan manis dengan kostum kappa muncul dari dalam air. Kura- kura yang tadi kulihat bertengger diatas kepala besarnya. Dan ada dua kura- kura lainnya di masing- masing bahunya.

Tapi wajahnya… Seperti pernah kulihat..

" Siapa kau? Kappa?"

Kappa itu nyengir dan berjalan kearahku dengan santai. " Hey, perkenalkan.. Aku Yesung Ddangko-dad.."

Aku melongo menatap cowok aneh itu. Apaan tuh? Ddangko-dad?

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangan kanannya. Selembar kertas, lebih tepatnya sebuah tiket berwarna biru bertuliskan. "FREE WONDERLAND".

Aku menatap tiket itu bingung lalu menatapnya lagi.

" Kau orang keseribu yang menguap didekat danau kami. Jadi kau berhak mendapat tiket menuju Wonderland!" Serunya senang.

Wonderland? Itu taman bermain yang baru dibuka dideket sini, ya? Tapi kayaknya nggak ada taman bermain deh.. Lagipula, dia kan ada di danau belakang rumahku.

" Maksudnya?" Tanyaku bingung.

Dia mengangguk senang. " Bawa tiket ini, lalu berikan pada raja dan ratu di kerajaan Wonder Junior yang terletak di kawasan Super SM. Maka mereka akan mengabulkan keinginanmu.."

Aku melongo. Ini mimpi, ah.. Pasti mimpi! Apaan tuh kerajaan Wonder Junior? Kayak kerajaan di Inggris gitu, ya? Lalu apa tuh kawasan Super SM. Aku nggak pernah denger hal itu selama ini.

" Ini bukan mimpi.." Yesung kembali nyengir sambil menepuk- nepuk bahuku.

Aku terdiam begitu dia menepuk kepalaku. Ada orang yang dulu suka sekali menepuk kepalaku sepertinya.

Jong Woon…

Eh, bukankah tadi kubilang wajahnya terlihat familiar? Iya! Dia mirip sekali dengan Jong Woon!

Saat aku sadar, kappa unik itu sudah kembali kearah danau dan tenggelam. Ah, aku gagal bertanya padanya..

Tapi, Jong Woon kan… Sudah pergi dua tahun yang lalu meninggalkanku untuk belajar keluar negeri. Sampai sekarang dia belum kembali..

Aku memandangi tiket aneh yang kini berada di tanganku.

Mau diapakan?

Buang?

Tapi tadi dia bilang… Keinginanku bisa terkabul.. Aku ingin Jong Woon kembali. Tapi aku harus menemui raja dan ratu Wonder Junior, kan? Apaan tuh.. Aaah.. Bingung!

Mataku menangkap gerakan aneh yang bergerak cepat didekatku. Aku menoleh, kulihat seekor… KELINCI MANUSIA?

Iya.. Aku nggak salah lihat, kok.. Itu kelinci.. Dia pakai baju kelinci berwarna pink.. Tapi wujudnya manusia.

Tadi kappa.. Sekarang kelinci.. Ada apa sebenarnya di sekitar rumahku. Apa ada pesawat UFO yang bersembunyi disekitar sini, ya?

Mustahil! Kau bodoh Wookie!

" Heyo!" Seruku cepat kepada kelinci itu.

Ia berhenti berlari dan menoleh menatapku. " Nae?"

Wajahnya sangat imut, manis, cute.. Yah, seperti perempuan yang sangaaaaat imut!

" Siapa kau?"

Kelinci itu menatapku bingung. " Ah, telat! Ratu bisa ngomel, nih!" Serunya sambil melihat kearah jam bandul yang digantung disaku kemeja kelincinya.

Eh, itu jam milik Kibum!

Kelinci itu langsung lari lagi dengan sangat lincah.

" Tunggu!" Seruku cepat sambil mengejar kelinci itu. Aku harus mengambil jam milik Kibum, kan? Itu jam kesayangannya.. Berarti kelinci itu yang mengambilnya. Lalu, siapa tuh kelinci? Ah, mikirnya nanti saja Wookie.. Yang penting kau harus mengambil jam itu kembali dan mengembalikannya ke Kibum!

Sraak! Saking seriusnya melihat kearah kelinci, aku nggak sadar tiba- tiba pijakan kakiku ambles.

" Ap_" Aku terkesiap detik itu juga.

Blussh! Aku masuk ditelan kedalam tanah.

" Uwaaaaa!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku mengerjapkan mataku.

Sinar matahari menyilaukanku.. Aku bangun. Aku pingsan, ya? Tadi kayaknya aku kehisap kedalam tanah, deh.. Masa?

Kutatap sekelilingku.

Dimana, nih? Bukan belakang rumahku. Nggak ada danau, nggak ada pepohonan rindang. Hanya ada sebuah gedung besar dihadapanku. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apa yang tadi kulakukan?

Mengejar kelinci yang mengambil jam Kibum!

Tepat!

Tapi dia dimana? Aku aja nggak tau aku dimana?

Wonderland.. Apa ini yang dikatakan kappa Yesung tadi?

Kuraih saku celanaku. Ah, tiket itu masih ada. Apa benar aku ada di wonderland? Ini konyol, ah.. Ini bukan taman bermain. Tapi lebih tepatnya kayak sebuah kantor perusahaan. Apa aku lagi dikerjain hyung- hyung ku, ya? Mereka menjebakku tadi, saat aku pingsan mereka membawaku kesini?

Itu lebih nggak mungkin lagi!

" Wah.. Wah.. Wah.. Jadi dia toh yang dapet tiket dari kappa." Kudengar suara seseorang.

Aku menoleh bingung.

Wow… Seorang cowok pakai kostum.. He? Kucing?

Wajahnya terlihat cukup tampan dan juga lucu.

" Ah, Donghae.. Padahal kita yang ngincer tiket itu, ya.. Malah kebagian peran jadi kucing.." Suara orang lainnya.

Aku kembali menoleh keasal suara itu. Kali ini cowok dengan kostum.. Anjing?

Orang berkostum kucing itu berjalan mendekatiku lalu menepuk bahuku sambil manggut- manggut dengan gaya yang sok. " Hyukkie.. Mau kita apain nih orang? Lumayan innocent juga.."

Aku merinding mendengar pertanyaannya. Tiba- tiba si anjing itu juga sudah berada dihadapanku.

" Kata author, kita harus bantuin dia.. Lagian kenapa aku yang cute harus dapat peran jadi anjing, sih? Si author pilih kasih."

Aku semakin bingung. Mereka ngomongin apa, sih? Nggak nyambung banget..

" Mana tiket biru dari si kappa?" Tanya si kucing.

Aku mengeluarkannya tanpa banyak bicara. Bertanyapun nggak berguna, mereka kayaknya bukan tipe orang yang mau mendengar pertanyaanku, deh..

Si anjing itu ikut memandangi tiket biruku. " Asli, looh.. Aku kira palsu."

Si kucing menjitak si anjing. " Mana mungkin palsu!" Ia menatapku. " Siapa namamu?"

" Kim Ryeowook. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Wookie." Jawabku sambil bergerak mundur sedikit. Mereka berdua membuatku takut, iih..

Si kucing manggut- manggut lagi. " Oke, namaku Donghae.. Dan dia Hyukkie.. Apa yang dikatakan si kappa unik waktu memberikan tiket ini padamu?"

Aku memutar otakku untuk mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan si kappa padaku. " Dia bilang kalau aku memberikan tiket ini pada raja dan ratu di kerajaan Wonder junior, keinginanku akan terkabul." Jawabku.

" Tepat!" Si anjing, eh Hyukkie bertepuk tangan senang. " Kami berdua akan mengantarmu menuju kerajaan itu."

Aku menatap mereka senang.. Ada yang akan mengantarku! Eh, aku juga nggak boleh lupa tujuanku. Nyari si kelinci itu!

" Terus, apa kalian tahu si kelinci itu pergi kemana? Dia mengambil jam kakakku, aku ingin mengambilnya lagi.."

Tiba- tiba tatapan mata Donghae dan Hyukkie berubah kaget begitu aku menyebut kata kelinci.

" Kau.. Kau mau ketemu dia?" Tanya Eunhyuk gemetar.

Aku mengangguk. Tentu aja. Jam Kibum harus kuambil lagi, kan?

" Yah, gimana, ya.. Kelinci itu susah ditemuin, sih.. Kalau kamu mau nyari dia sih nggak gampang. Lagipula, kita cuma berperan sebagai pengantar kamu ke kerajaan Wonder Junior. Terus, kalau kamu punya urusan sama kelinci itu…" Donghae melirik kearah Hyukkie. Aku tahu ada yang aneh disini.

" Memang kenapa sih dengan kelinci itu?" Tanyaku cepat.

Keduanya saling berpandangan. " Kata orang, kalau mau hidup jauhi Sungmin kelinci.."

Sungmin? Jadi nama kelinci itu Sungmin..?

" Memang kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi.

Donghae dan Hyukkie manatapku dengan mimik ngeri yang kelewat berlebihan. " Dia itu monster pemakan hewan.."

Aku melongo. Seandainya aja aku lagi nonton tv, aku pasi tertawa. Monster pemakan hewan? Yang benar aja!

" Tapi nggak ada hewan, kan? Dia juga kelinci! Hewan juga.. Lalu, kalian itu manusia, kan.. Pokoknya aku harus menemuinya.."

Hyukkie langsung mondar- mandir dengan gaya panik. " Gimana nih, Hae.. Aku nggak mau ikutan, ah.. Aku mau pulang aja ke author terus bilang kalau aku keluar dari dunia ini."

" Nggak bisa begitu, Hyukkie! Kita harus mengerjakan tugas kita!"

" Kalian jangan ngomong sendiri- sendiri! Aku nggak punya banyak waktu, nih!" Seruku gemas sambil menarik tiket yang masih dipegang Donghae. " Kalau kalian nggak mau menemaniku, aku cari sendiri aja!" Aku sudah hendak beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Tunggu!" Bentak keduanya cepat.

Aku menoleh. " Katanya takut sama kelinci itu.. Ya sudah.."

" Oke.. Oke.. Daripada kelinci, aku lebih takut ditabok gara- gara nggak becus ngejalanin tugas. Aku antar kamu!" Seru Donghae.

Hyukkie juga akhirnya mengangguk setuju dengan wajah pasrah.

Aku tersenyum. " Oke!"

Srats! Tiba- tiba Donghae dan Hyukkie menghilang dari hadapanku.

" Lho.. Lho? Kalian kemana?"

" Wookie, karena kau juga mau nemuin Sungmin kelinci, jadi kami nggak mau ambil masalah dimakan dia. Kita akan ngikutin kamu secara sembunyi dengan menghilang." Kudengar suara Donghea.

Aku berubah kesal. Kalau kayak gini sih sama juga bohong!

" Terserah, deh!" Seruku sambil berjalan memasuki gedung kantor itu.

" Ok, Wookie.. Ini namanya kawasan Super SM." Kali ini kudengar suara Hyukkie.

Aku mengangguk. Pandanganku tertuju kearah pintu Super SM itu. Seekor kelinci berlari masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Ah, itu si Sungmin kelinci!

Aku harus mendapatkan jam Kibum yang ada padanya!

Aku langsung berlari mengejarnya.

.

* * *

to be continued...

.

review, yaaaa... :3


	2. Chapter 2

Aku langsung berlari mengejarnya..

Aku harus mendapatkan jam itu untuk kakakku.. Lalu aku ingin permintaanku terkabul!

" Tunggu! Kau kelinci!" Seruku cepat.

" Aduh, Wookie.. Relain aja deh jamnya.." Kudengar suara panik Hyukkie didekatku.

Aku menggeleng. " Nggak mau, ah.. Itu kan jam Kibum hyung. Aku harus mengambilnya.." Ucapku cepat.

Aku sudah memasuki wilayah yang mereka sebut kawasan Super SM itu. Kulihat kelinci itu berlari menaiki tangga didekatku menuju lantai dua. Tanpa banyak bicara aku berlari mengikutinya. Ia masih nggak sadar aku memanggilnya. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam jam Kibum erat.

Kelinci itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan!

Itu bagus! Dia pasti ada di dalamnya.

Aku masuk.

Namun... Pandangan mataku berubah menatap ruangan kosong dihadapanku. Seperti tempat karaoke. Apa- apaan ini? Mana kelinci unik itu? Dia menghilang lagi?

Tiba- tiba Donghae dan Hyukkie muncul disampingku.

" Ini tempat apa?" Tanyaku bingung sambil menoleh menatap mereka berdua.

" Ruang karaoke lah.. Masih nanya.." Jawab Donghae sok.

Aku menatapnya kesal. Aku juga tau. Yang aku mau tahu, kenapa kita ada diruangan ini dan kemana si Sungmin kelinci itu pergi?

" Heyo.. Yo.. Yoo!" Tiba- tiba seseorang muncul dari balik tembok.

What? Dia menembus tembok!

Tubuhnya gemuk dan berisi. Kutatap wajahnya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pembawa acara resmi karena mengenakan satu stel jas hitam lengkap sambil membawa mikrofon bulat yang sama dengan badannya. Aku rasanya mau tertawa melihatnya.

" Jadi kau si penerima tiket?" Tanya dia dengan tatapan senang. Aku mengangguk. " Oke! Perkenalkan.. Namaku Shindong! Aku adalah peri musik yang hidup diruang karaoke ini. Kalau mau lewat, kau harus bernyanyi dulu untukku.."

Aku melongo. Kudengar Donghae dan Hyukkie berbisik dibelakangku. Aku otomatis menoleh. " Ada apa, sih?" Tanyaku.

" Jadi dia si peri musik. Nggak sesuai bayanganku. Aku pikir peri musik itu cewek cantik bertubuh langsing. Bukan macem begini." Celutuk Donghae.

Aku mendelik menatapnya. Mulutnya usil banget, sih! Aku langsung menatap si peri Shindong. Dia melotot menatap Donghae. Ah, ini masalah.. Kalau aku tersendat di ruangan konyol ini, si kelinci bakalan semakin jauh, nih..

" Oke! Aku harus ngapain kalau mau lewat?" Tanyaku cepat.

Peri Shindong menatapku. Tatapan matanya berubah ceria lagi. Huuf.. Untunglah..

" Kau harus bernyanyi.." Ia berjalan kesebuah papan yang ditempel di dinding ruangan itu. Di papan itu ada tiga kotak kosong. " Kalau nilaimu melewati 200 point, kau boleh lewat."

Aku mengangguk. Kalau suara, sih.. Aku pede banget!

" Lalu, apa tadi si kelinci lewat sini juga?" Tanyaku. Aku nggak mau kan sudah susah- susah nyanyi ternyata jalan yang aku lalui salah.

Peri Shindong mengangguk mantap. " Dia lewat pintu itu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke pintu berwarna merah tua yang ada dipojokkan ruangan itu. Lalu ia melemparkan mikrofon yang dipegangnya kearahku.

Dengan sigap aku menangkapnya. " Oke, aku boleh nyanyi apa aja, kan?"

Peri Shindong mengangguk. " Terserah. Tanpa aturan. Bebas. Free. Up to you.. Wtf.. Pokoknya suka- suka lo aje, dah.." Jelasnya cepat.

Aku menengok kearah Donghae dan Hyukkie.

" Oke, Hwaiting! Wookie! Hwaiting! Wookie!" Seru keduanya bersamaan sambil meloncat- loncat. Gaya mereka seperti cheerleaders yang sedang menyemangati para pemain basket ditengah lapangan. Sok cute, sok perfect, dsbg..

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kupejamkan mataku. Lalu mulai fokus. Oke, satu lagu..

_dokhan sarange gaseumeul doryeonaen_

_neoui nunmuldeuli nae simjangeul taewonae_

_biteul georimyeo nal jabeun dusone_

_ganyeorin geu ddeolrimeul itji mothae_

_Smile again..._

_eodum sokeseodo seonmyeonghan_

_munsincheoreom namgyeojin neoui seulpeun geurimja_

_naega jiwojulge_

_heuteojin neoui nunmuli_

_geuchiji aneun bicheoreom_

_seumyeo deuleowa nae gaseumeul ddeo jjilreo_

_sarange bein gaseumi_

_miso jitdorok jikilge_

_nal wihan dan han saram_

_neoreul_

_Smile again..._

_eodum sokeseodo seonmyeonghan_

_munsincheoreom namgyeojin neoui seulpeun geurimja_

_naega jiwojulge_

_heuteojin neoui nunmuli_

_geuchiji aneun bicheoreom_

_seumyeo deuleowa nae gaseumeul ddeo jjilreo_

_sarange bein gaseumi_

_miso jitdorok jikilge_

_nal wihan dan han saram_

_meongi doen apeun gieoki_

_ddo neoreul dasi bureumyeon_

_nae soneul jaba nan_

_geugeolro chungbunhae geureoda gipeun sangcheoga_

_amun geuddaen barabwajwo_

_neol wihan dan __han saram_

_nareul_

Satu lagu berjudul Smile Again berhasil kunyanyikan.

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan menatap kearah peri Shindong yang...

Menangis?

" Ka-Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku panik. Aku menoleh kearah kedua hewan pengikutku. Eh, mereka berdua melongo?

" Kalian kenapa?"

" Su-suaramu, Wookie.." Hyukkie nggak bisa melanjutkan kata- katanya.

" Wooow! Beautiful voice.. Angel voice.. Itu suara legenda! Sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya! Huwaa... Hatikupun meneteskan air mata.." Seru peri Shindong penuh haru sambil menghapus air matanya.

Gantian aku yang melongo. Mereka yang berlebihan, atau aku yang kelewatan serius bernyanyi...?

" Oke.. Score-nya berapa?" Tanya Donghae cepat.

Peri Shindong berjalan menuju papan skor dan menggetok papan itu kencang. Deretan angka mulai berputar- putar ditiga kotak itu.

Ting! 100! Woooww...

Ting! 100! Yeess!

Ting! 99! Eh, nanggung banget tuh papan skor! Dasar pelit!

" Kau luuuluuusss!" Seru peri Shindong sambil membunyikan lonceng aneh yang baru kulihat.

" Yeah!" Seruku sambil ber high five bersama Donghae dan Hyukkie. Kami berjalan kearah pintu, tapi tiba- tiba peri Shindong menarik tubuh Donghae dan Hyukkie.

" Kalian mau kemana?"

" Ikut Wookie.. Kami kan yang akan mengantarnya ke raja dan ratu Wonder Junior." Jawab Donghae cepat.

Namun wajah peri itu berubah bingung. " Enak saja. Yang berhasil bernyanyi cuma dia, kalau kalian mau lewat yah nyanyi juga." Gumamnya sambil membuka pintu merah dihadapanku. Aku memandangi peri Shindong.

" Annyeong.." Tiba- tiba peri bertubuh gemuk itu mendorongku melewati pintu itu.

" He_" Aku lagi- lagi terkesiap.

" Wuaaa!" Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku jatuh melayang dengan kecepatan bagaikan naik roller coaster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Bangun!" Seruan seseorang membuatku terlonjak dan langsung membuka mataku. Aku membuka mataku, nggak ada siapa- siapa dihadapanku. Dan aku.. Ada di sebuah hutan? Tadi aku di tempat karaoke, sekarang hutan?

" Kubilang bangun!" Serunya lagi.

Aku baru tersadar aku berada diatas sesuatu yang lembut. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Kulihat wajah kelinci Sungmin dihadapanku! Tepatnya, dibawahku..

" Wuaa!" Aku langsung meloncat dari atas tubuh mungilnya. Untung tubuhku lebih kecil dari dia.

Dia melotot menatapku sambil membersihkan kostum kelincinya yang kotor. " Kau itu jangan terjun tiba- tiba, dong.. Aku sedang sibuk!" Ia kembali menatap kearah jam Kibum yang masih dipegangnya.

Aku tersadar melihatnya. " Heyo, kembalikan jam itu!"

Ia menatapku bingung. Lalu cuping hidungnya terlihat mengendus- endus sesuatu. " Kau punya peliharaan, heh?" Serunya cepat.

Aku terlonjak. Oh, iya.. Donghae dan Hyukkie bilang dia ini kelinci pemakan hewan, kan? Aku jadi merinding melihat wajah imutnya itu..

" Ini bau si anjing dan si kucing tukang gosip! Hiee..." Ucapnya sambil menutup hidungnya.

" Kau mau memakan mereka, kan!" Tuduhku cepat sambil beringst ketakutan menjauh.

Ia melotot menatapku. " Siapa memakan siapa?"

" Kau. Kau itu kelinci pemakan hewan, kan.." Ucapku lagi sambil tetap menatapnya tajam.

Sungmin kelinci langsung menatapku sangar. " Si duo itu yang bilang, eh?" Tanyanya dingin.

Aku mengangguk. Dia imut, tapi seram kalau melotot begitu. Apa aku akan dimakan? Aaargh! Gimana, nih?

" Huaa! Benar- benar akan kumakan mereka berdua!" Serunya jengkel sambil melirik kearah jam bandul Kibum. " Ah, sial.. Telat! Aku harus cepat!" Tiba- tiba dengan gesit dia berlari meninggalkanku yang masih duduk ditanah. Ia langsung menghilang ditelan rimbunnya pepohonan.

Ah, kenapa aku jadi kaku begini? Aku kan harus mengejar dia! Aku berdiri dan hendak mengejar si Sungmin kelinci.

" Heyo!" Tiba- tiba seseorang menarik bajuku dan aku jatuh terjerembab.

Siapa sih yang rese disaat aku sibuk begini! Aku menoleh kebelakang dan menatap seorang..

Oh, Tuhan.. Tadi kulihat peri berbadan gemuk, sekarang kulihat pangeran berwajah super tampan. Aku memandanginya, dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedikit membuatku ngeri. Kulit putihnya, tubuh tingginya. Dia namja yang menawan.. Tapi tetap saja untukku Jong Woon yang nomor satu!

" Apa kau princess Minnie?" Tanyanya sambil berjongkok menatapku.

Aku melongo. Princess Minnie? Siapa? Aku?

Aku menggeleng.

" Jadi bukan kau!" Tiba- tiba pangeran aneh itu berdiri dan memegangi sebuah apel merah yang kelihatan lezat. " Sial, kata si penyihir itu princess Minnie akan jatuh disini setelah melewati pintu musik. Kok yang datang hanya anak kecil begini, sih!" Ia menatapku bete.

" Aku nggak salah, kok!" Tiba- tiba seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam keluar dari balik pohon.

Aku melongo.

" Aku sudah meramalkannya. Pasti si kelinci itu langsung kabur lagi, deh! Dia kan gesit banget!" Si mahluk jubah hitam itu menatapku. Wajahnya sangat cute, kelewat cute. Mata siptnya, kulit putihnya, rambut cokelatnya.

" Tapi, Henry.. Dia langsung kabur. Ini semua salahmu!" Seru pangeran unik itu.

" Si kelinci Sungmin, eh princess Minnie itu gesit! Kau aja yang lelet, Kyuhyun hyung!" Balas si jubah hitam kesal. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan uniknya yang nggak menakutkan. Lalu menatap si pangeran unik itu lagi. " Kalau nggak dapat princess Minnie, dia saja. Imut juga..." Tambah si penyihir.

Oow.. Kayaknya firasat buruk, nih..

Aku langsung berdiri tegap.

Si pangeran itu menatapku sinis sejenak lalu menatap apel merah yang dipegangnya. " Boleh juga, yang penting aku cuma mau jajal apel beracun ini aja. Apa bener kalau yang makan akan jatuh cinta padaku. Kalau dia berhasil, baru aku kasih princess Minnie, ya.."

Ah, benar kan! Aku dalam bahaya..

Kedua orang itu berjalan kearahku dan aku otomatis mundur. Maaf- maaf aja, ya.. Aku nggak mau jadi kelinci percobaan! Aku cuma ingin mengejar kelinci Sungmin aja!

" Tangkap dia, Henry!" Seru pangeran unik itu.

" Waa!" Aku langsung memutar tubuhku dan berlari sekencang- kencangnya meninggalkan mereka berdua yang aku tahu sedang mengejarku.

Zreet! Aku berlari terlalu kencang hingga aku tak sadar ternyata dihadapanku adalah jurang. Kakiku yang tadi berlari langsung terperosok.

Aku jatuuuh lagiii!

Oh, Tuhan... Apa ini cara agar aku mati?

" Auuooo!" Sesuatu berteriak. Ah, tepatnya seseorang..

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya!

Sreet! Sesuatu yang melayang menangkap tubuhku yang tadi melayang jatuh. Aku menatap sosok yang menangkapku itu. Seorang cowok dengan pakaian yang cukup trendy. Hidngnya sangat mancung dengan kulit putih dan lengan panjang yang memeluk pinggangku.

Tapiii...

Melayang di seutas tali!

Tep! Ia menapakkan kakinya tepat diujung tebing yang satunya dan melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Aku harus berdongkak untuk menatapnya. Dia terlalu tinggi! Menyebalkan!

" Kau bisa mati kalau aku nggak ada.." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

" Go-Gomawo.." Ucapku pelan.

Yah ampun.. Rasanya jantungku masih bedegup kencang kalau mengingat peristiwa yang hampir membuatku mati tadi.

Ia tersenyum manis. " Tak masalah.. Kau pasti panik dikejar sama Pangeran Kyuhyun dan si penyihir cilik Henry, kan?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Lalu aku menatap kesisi jurang satunya, tempat aku jatuh tadi. Si pangeran unik dan penyihir imut itu berteriak- teriak kearah kami berdua. Aku menatap si cowok yang menyelamatkanku itu. Ia tersenyum menatap kearah kedua orang aneh itu.

" Dia ini tamu babo! Sungmin sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Wonder Junior. Jangan ganggu anak ini!" Seru pemuda itu.

" Aku tak perduli, Zhoumi hyung.. Bawa dia kembali kemari!" Seru si pangeran unik.

Aku bergerak mundur dengan ngeri.

" Maaf saja, Kyu.. Sekarang dia ada padaku.." Si pemuda itu menatapku sambil tersenyum lagi, membiarkan si pangeran unik dan penyihir imut itu tetap berteriak- teriak kesal. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah permen?

Ia memberikannya padaku. " Kalau kau berada dalam masalah, makan aja permen ini."

" Kau.. Akan datang menyelamatkanku?" Aku menatapnya sambil mengambil permen itu.

Dia tertawa. " Yang benar saja. Author bilang, peranku hanya disini dan aku nggak akan kemana- mana selain ditempat ini, tapi permen itu akan membantumu.."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. " Oke, gomawo.. Annyeong.." Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan si pemuda itu. Aku harus menemukan si kelinci itu secepat mungkin! Lalu menemui raja dan ratu Wonder Junior agar harapanku bisa terkabul..

Jong Woon.. Aku ingin kau kembali!

.

.

* * *

.

ok, to be continued to next chapter..

makin lma critannya mkin ngaco n keluar dari tema wonderland'a... *geleng"*

hhehe..

review, ya..


	3. Chapter 3

Aku berjalan lurus menerobos pepohonan yang rimbun.

Dimana aku akan keluar? Tadi aku ada disebuah kantor, sekarang hutan, apalagi yang ada dihadapanku setelah ini? Benar- benar membuatku bingung. Sudah nggak punya teman. Kemana Donghae dan Hyukkie? Apa mereka nggak bisa bernyanyi? Payah…

Tiba- tiba aku mencium sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Wangi yang manis dna membuatku tergoda. Wangi apa ini? Permen?

Ah, aku melihat cahaya terang di ujung sana!

Aku akan keluar dari hutan yang remang- remang ini!

Akhirnya….

Ku langkahkan kakiku semakin cepat menerobos hutan dan wangi yang manis itu semakin tercium oleh cuping hisungku. Aku keluar dari bagian hutan dan menatap pemandangan dihadapanku. Eh, ini.. Tempat ini.. Seperti pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Aku menengok kebelakang, hutan.

Dan dihadapanku. Sebuah pekarangan di belakang sebuah rumah. Ah, iya.. Aku tahu dimana sekarang aku berada. Di rumahku….

" Wookie!" Kudengar suara seseorang berseru dari arah rumah itu. Dan seorang anak kecil berlari keluar melewati pintu belakang sambil membawa pesawat kertas.

Aku terkesiap melihatnya. Dan entah kenapa aku langsung berlari kearah semak- semak dan bersembunyi ditempat itu. Kuperhatikan anak itu dengan seksama. Aku kenal dia..

" Wookie! Itu milikku!" Seorang anak laki- laki keluar dari rumah itu disusul oleh dua orang anak laki- laki yang terlihat lebih besar dari mereka berdua. Mengejar si anak kecil pembawa pesawat.

Aku memandangi keempat anak laki- laki itu. Anak yang memegang pesawat itu.. Aku..

Lalu, yang memanggil anak itu, Kibum.

Dua anak lainnya. Yang paling tinggi itu Siwon dan yang satu lagi..

Jong Woon..

Ini kenanganku saat masih kecil! Aku… Aku sudah hampir melupakan kenangan yang satu ini. Kenangan tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

" Wookie, jangan curang.. Pesawatmu kan sudah nggak bisa terbang. Sini kembalikan! Itu milikku, kan.." Kulihat Kibum menyodorkan tangannya kearah anak itu.

Dia merengut sambil tetap memegang pesawatnya dan duduk bersimpuh diatas rumput. " Ini untukku. Hyung bikin pesawal lain aja." Ucapnya dengan suara kecilnya.

" Aku laporin umma, nih!" Ancam Kibum lagi.

" Kibum hyung curang!" Seru anak kecil itu lagi nggak mau kalah.

" Ah, nggak usah bilang sama Jung Soo-sukmo.." Jong Woon mendekati anak kecil itu. " Kembalikan pada Kibum. Nanti aku buatkan pesawat yang paling keren untuk Wookie.."

Anak kecil itu masih merengut nggak mau mengerti. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Ya, aku ingat kenangan itu..

Waktu itu aku masih lima tahun. Kibum setahun lebih tua dariku. Sedangkan Siwon dan Jong Woon seumur. Lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Sejak umur tujuh tahun sampai lulus SMA, Jong Woon tinggal bersama kami karena kedua orang tuanya bekerja di luar negri.

Kami selalu bermain bersama. Bahkan aku berani mencintai Jong Woon sebagai seorang namja. Aku tahu, kami saling mencintai..

Tapi dia pergi untuk belajar keluar negri demi mengejar impannya dan nggak memberi kabar satupun padaku! Menyebalkan!

Aku kembali memperhatikan mereka berempat.

" Iya, Wookie.. Kasihan Kibum kan sudah membuatnya." Kali ini Siwon ikut membela Kibum. " Kalau appa dan umma tahu, nanti kamu diomelin, lho.."

" Appa sama umma nggak ada dirumah." Anak itu menjulurkan lidahnya kesal, nggak mau mengalah dengan kakak- kakaknya.

" Aku akan telepon!" Ancam Kibum lagi.

Tapi kayaknya anak itu nggak mau melepas pesawat kertas itu. Aku.. Tahu kelanjutannya..

Jong Woon duduk disamping anak itu. " Aku buatkan pesawat yang lebih keren. Pesawat yang bisa terbang ke bulan." Ucapnya bangga.

Anak itu menatap temannya nggak percaya. " Bohong!"

" Beneran!" Tambahnya sambil nyengir.

" Iya, Jong Woon hyung kan jago bikin mainan. Kamu minta dibuatin dia aja. Kembalikan pesawatku!" Kibum ikut duduk dihadapan anak kecil itu sambil mencoba tersenyum. Dia tahu adiknya pasti akan mengalah.

" Tapi benar ya?" Anak itu menatap Jong Woon polos dengan mata bulatnya.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. " Kalau Wookie menurut, nggak akan dilaporin ke Jung Soo-sukmo dan Young Woon-samchon, deh.." Ia melirik kearah Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk. " Nggak akan ada yang bilang sama appa dan umma." Janjinya lagi.

Anak kecil itu menyodorkan pesawat kertas itu pada Kibum lalu menatap Jong Woon lagi. " Janji, ya.."

Jong Woon mengangguk lagi. " Aku janji sama Wookie.. Aku kan sayang sama Wookie.." Jong Woon langsung memeluk anak kecil itu.

Dari tempatku, aku terpaku.

Janji masa kecil. Aku sudah lupa akan janji itu. Apa Jong Woon masih mengingatnya? Kenangan bertahun- tahun yang lalu. Kenangan di masa laluku.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku. Kakiku melangkah menuju pekarangan rumah itu.

Aku ingin mencoba menyentuh mereka. Menyentuh diriku dimasa lalu. Menyentuh Jong Woon..

" Berhenti disitu, babo!" Seruan seseorang membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku langsung menoleh keasal suara itu. Kelinci Sungmin menatapku waspada.

" Kau.."

Dia berlari gesit kearahku dan menariku menjauh dari pekarangan itu. " Kau mau mati, ya?" Tanyanya cepat.

Aku menggeleng. " Apa sih maksudmu?"

Sungmin langsung mengambil sebongkah batu kerikil dan melempar kearah pekarangan rumah itu.

Blas! Batu itu menghilang ditengah- tengah udara hampa di pekarangan itu.

Aku terpana menatapnya.

Tiba- tiba pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku buyar bagaikan gambar yang terpantul di genangan air. Pemandangannya langsung berubah jadi sebuah taman bunga.

Eh, taman bunga?

Dan aku mencium wangi harum yang sangat menarik dari taman itu. Jadi wangi itu berasal dari bunga- bunga itu, ya?

" Itu bunga pencuri." Gumam kelinci Sungmin. " Kalau tadi kau berhasil masuk ke wilayah mereka, kau nggak akan bisa kembali. Mereka menarik mangsa dengan halusinasi yang diciptakan setelah menghirup aroma bunga itu." Jelasnya sambil mengangkat jam Kibum.

Aku menelan ludah. Seandainya tadi aku nggak selamat…

Eh, jam itu!

Aku langsung menggenggam tangan kelinci itu. Aku takut dia langsung berlari lagi. " Kembalikan jam itu. Itu milik kakakku!" Seruku langsung.

Kelinci itu menatapku bingung. " Apa sih.. Sejak tadi kau bicara seperti itu. Ini jam milikku!" Bantahnya.

Aku melotot tak percaya. " Itu jam milik Kibum hyung. Benar- benar jam miliknya!"

" Ini punyaku!"

Kami berdua saling melotot satu sama lain.

" Wookie!" Lagi- lagi seruan yang mengejutkanku. Kami berdua menoleh, Donghae dan Hyukkie berlari secepat mungkin kearah kami.

Tapi begitu sadar ada Sungmin kelinci, mereka berdua langsung berhenti. Tepat sekitar lima meter dari tempat kami berdua berdiri.

" Sungmin hyung!" Seru keduanya takut sambil berpelukkan panik.

Eh? Hyung?

Kutatap Sungmin lagi. Dia menyeringai tajam menatap anjing dan kucing aneh itu. Ah, mereka akan dimakan!

Aku langsung berlari dan memebentangkan tanganku dihadapan Donghae dan Hyukkie. Aku menatap Sungmin waspada. " Jangan makan mereka, kau kelinci jahat!"

Sungmin menatapku lagi dengan tatapan nggak percaya. " Siapa memakan siapa, heh?"

" Kau! Kau itu kelinci pemakan hewan, kan!"

" Wookie.. Stop!" Hyukkie langsung membungkam mulutku dan membuatku langsung meronta- ronta. Ia nggak melepaskanku!

Kulihat Sungmin menyeringai semakin menakutkan. " Aku..? Kelinci pemakan apa..?"

" Ng-Nggak, kok.. Dia salah bicara!" Seru Donghae cepat.

Aku menghentakkan tangan Hyukkie dan menatap kedua hewan itu kesal. Mereka bicara apa, sih? Bukannya mereka berdua yang bilang padaku kalau si Sungmin kelinci itu kelinci pemakan hewan?

" Kan kalian sendiri yang bilang. Kalau masih mau hidup jauhi Sungmin kelinci! Dia kelinci pemakan hewan, kan!" Seruku kesal.

" Stooop!" Hyukkie semakin panik.

" Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" Dengan sangat cepat Sungmin berlari kearah mereka berdua lalu mengait leher kedua hewan itu dengan lengannya.

" Uwaa! Mianhaeyo, hyung.. Bercanda! Bercanda!" Seru Donghae sambil meronta- ronta. Tapi lengan Sungmin sangat kuat. Dia nggak bisa berkutik.

Aku cuma bisa melongo.

Sungmin menatapku. " Kau itu bodoh, ya? Kenapa mempercayai dua mahluk bodoh ini, sih? Mana ada kelinci pemakan hewan.." Ia mengencangkan kaitan lengannya.

Hyukkie meronta. " Hyung! Nggak bisa nafas, nih!"

" Aku nggak perduli!" Sahut Sungmin galak.

" Jadi.. Mereka bohong?" Tanyaku.

Sungmin kembali menatapku. " Sudah kubilang, mana ada kelinci pemakan hewan." Sungmin melepaskan kedua hewan unik itu. " Mereka berdua itu dongsaeng kurang ajar. Nanti kuberi pelajaran." Ia kembali menatap jam Kibum. " Aku akan benar- benar dibunuh ratu.. Ini gara- gara kalian!" Serunya sambil berlari meninggalkan kami bertiga. Dan dengan cepat menghilang.

Aku menatap Donghae dan Hyukkie dingin. " Bohong, eh?"

Keduanya meringis malu.

" Kami cuma mau bikin petualanganmu semakin mendebarkan. Jadi kan seru." Hyukkie menepuk bahuku sambil cengar- cengir.

Kutarik kedua hewan menyebalkan itu. " Sekarang, antarkan aku ke kerajaan Wonder Junior!"

" Oke.. Oke.. Kami antarkan!" Seru Donghae sambil berusaha kabur dariku.

Aku melepaskan mereka lagi.

" Kau itu kepingin banget harapanmu terkabul, ya? Jangan kaget ya nanti kalau ketemu sama raja dan ratu." Hyukkie membersihkan kostum anjingnya.

" Memang kenapa?" Tanyaku.

Donghae dan Hyukkie hanya saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum- senyum licik.

Tiba- tiba Hyukkie berjalan kearah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Donghae mengikutinya. Keduanya menekan- nekan batang pohon itu.

Zreb! Tiba- tiba batangnya terbuka menjadi dua. Menjadi sebuah pintu! Ini memang wonderland..

" Ayo lewat sini." Ucap Hyukkie sambil masuk kedalam batang itu dan hilang ditelan kegelapan.

Donghae langsung menyusulnya. " Wookie, pintu ini akan segera tertutup. Ayo cepat.."

Aku masih mematung.

Tiba- tiba kedua batang yang terbuka itu mulai bergerak hendak tertutup. Apa pilihanku? Aku sudah maju sampai sini. Konyol sekali kalau aku mundur sekarang. Aku nggak akan mundur! Aku ingin harapanku dikabulkan!

Kulangkahkan kakiku berlari melewati batang yang nyaris merapat itu.

Dan kegelapan menelanku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kami keluar lagi ditempat yang tak kalah aneh.

Ah, kali ini sebuah desa!

Bahkan puncak istana sudah terlihat. Apa itu kerajaan Wonder Junior?

Aku mengalihkan perhatian pada penduduk desa itu. Mereka sama seperti Donghae dan Hyukkie. Menggunakan kostum hewan! Apa sedang ada karnaval, ya?

Pandangaku tertuju pada seorang yang pernah kulihat!

Oh, gosh! Si pangeran nyentrik dan si penyihir cilik itu!

Keduanya menatapku.

" Ah, dia!" Si penyihir menunjuk kearahku.

Pangeran itu langsung berlari kearahku bersama dengan si penyihir cilik itu. Aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik sosok Donghae dan Hyukkie.

" Kenapa Wookie?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

Aku menggeleng.

" Pangeran Hyukkie dan pangeran Donghae!" Seru si penyihir. Ia melirik kearahku. " Si kelinci percobaan yang kabur!"

Aku terkesiap. Enak saja kelinci percobaan yang kabur!

Tap, tadi dia bilang apa? Pangeran Hyukkie dan pangeran Donghae?

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap kedua hewan menyebalkan yang sudah cengengesan lagi itu.

" Eh, ada pangeran Kyuhyun dan si penyihir cilik.." Gumam Donghae polos.

" Kalian kenal Wookie, ya?" Kali ini Hyukkie menggeser tubuhnya agar aku terlihat oleh mereka berdua.

Aku langsung menarik baju keduanya kencang. " Apa maksudnya? Kalian pangeran, eh?"

Oh iya.. Si kelinci Sungmin tadi bilang mereka berdua dongsaeng kurang ajar, kan? Lalu tadi si pangeran unik bilang si kelinci itu juga princess Minnie, eh? Jadi.. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya saudara dan para pangeran kerajaan Wonder Junior?

Aku ditipu!

" Mana princess Minnie?" Tanya pangeran unik itu.

" Dia itu namja, Kyu.. Kenapa dipanggil princess terus, sih?" Seru Donghae kesal.

Ah, kepalaku masih terasa pusing.. Wonderland ini terlalu konyol, gila dan nggak jelas!

Jadi… Aargghh!

Si penyihir kembali menatapku. " Jadi dia toh yang dapet tiket dari si Kappa?" Tanyanya.

Kulihat Hyukkie mengangguk. " Dia benar- benar ingin menemui si ratu, lho.. Padahal lebih baik nggak usah, ya.."

Donghae mengangguk. " Sekarang kami ingin mengantar dia. Kalian juga mau ikut?"

Pangeran unik itu langsung mengangguk semangat sambil menyunggingkan senyuman licik yang aneh. Aku tahu apa yang diotaknya. Dia pasti ingin memberikan si kelinci Sungmin apel unik yang tadi mau diujicobanya padaku tadi.

" Come on." Ucap Donghae dan Hyukkie bersamaan sambil berjalan mendahului kami.

Aku menyusul keduanya. Dan si pangeran unik dan penyihir cilik itu mengekor dibelakang kami sambil berjalan dengan langkah super ceria.

" Kenapa kalian mengenakan kostum hewan, sih?" Akhirnya aku bertanya. Itu pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin kupertanyakan pada mereka.

" Ini semua titah si ratu. Semua warga di kerajaan Wonder Junior harus mengenakan kostum hewan beberapa hari ini." Jelas Donghae sambil mendengus kesal. " Dasar ratu konyol!" Tambahnya dengan tampang muak.

Jadi ini semua perintah ratu? Seperti apa sih wajahnya?

" Apa ratu itu benar- benar menakutkan?" Gumamku.

" Sangat." Jawab Hyukkie dan Donghae bersamaan.

Si pangeran unik tertawa. " Jangan kaget saja kau pendatang baru. Aku nggak punya urusan sama si ratu. Aku hanya menginginkan princess Sungmin."

" Dia itu namja!" Seru Donghae lagi. " Hyung yang menakutkan.." Lanjutnya menambahkan.

Kami sampai di kerajaan dan masuk kedalam.

Woow… Luas..

Pandanganku tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada didalam ruangan mewah kerajaan itu.

Jam Kibum! Dibingkai disebuah kotak kaca berlapis emas.

Jam Kibum… Yang tadi dibawa si Sungmin kelinci…

Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah kolam di dalam ruangan itu. Ada kolam yang sangat indah di dalam ruangan mewah ini? Ini memang sebuah kerajaan, ya?

Pandanganku tertuju pada sosok namja dengan mengenakan pakaian pangeran yang cukup sama dengan yang dikenakan pangeran unik Kyuhyun.

Kutatap wajahnya…

Aku kenal!

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kolam itu. Sesuatu yang pernah kulihat. Kura- kura?

Kutatap wajah pangeran itu seksama. " Kappa!" Seruku cepat.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku dan sepertinya mengenaliku. Dia tersenyum manis. Dan senyumannya itu..

Senyuman milik Jong Woon..

Tiba- tiba kepalaku pusing.. Aku nggak ingat apa- apa selain kegelapan yang tiba- tiba berkumpul disekitarku.

.

.

* * *

hhehe... to be continued lagi k last chapter...

review, yaa...

^0^


	4. Chapter 4 Final Chapter

**LAST CHAPTER

* * *

  
**

Pusiiing... Rasanya tubuhku pegal dan lelah..

Aku membuka mataku.

Terang..

Dimana ini?

Aku langsung bangun. Kutatap sekelilingku. Sebuah kamar yang sangat cantik. Dipenuhi pernak- pernik lucu berwarna pink. Di pojok ruangan mewah itu, kulihat sebuah kostum kelinci yang tadi dipakai Sungmin kelinci.

" Kau sudah sadar?" Teguran Sungmin kelinci mengejutkanku.

Aku menoleh dan kulihat cowok itu sudah duduk dipinggir jendela sambil menatapku santai. Ia sudah tak menggunakan kostum kelinci. Sekarang dia mengenakan pakaian pangeran yang cukup mirip dengan yang dipakai pangeran unik Kyuhyun ataupun si kappa Yesung.

Kappa Yesung?

Sungmin berjalan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur tempatku duduk. Ia menatapku. " Kau pingsan tiba- tiba. Kedua dongsaengku langsung membawamu ke kamarku yang paling dekat dari tempatmu pingsan tadi." Jelasnya.

" Jadi, Donghae dan Hyukkie memang adikmu? Kalian pangeran di kerajaan ini?" Tanyaku ragu.

Dia mengangguk. " Karena titah ratu, kami harus menggunakan kostum hewan."

" Lalu siapa kappa Yesung?" Tanyaku cepat.

Ia menatapku sejenak. " Dia juga pangeran di kerajaan kami. Dia kakakku. Dia yang memberikan tiket biru padamu, kan? Kenapa memangnya?"

Aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku. Kuambil tiket biru yang masih ada padaku. " Kalau begitu aku harus memberikannya pada ratu agar keinginanku terkabul, kan?"

Sungmin menatapku ragu. Lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya dengan gaya sok. " Kau itu terlalu percaya pada tiket itu, ya.."

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kalau kau memang punya keinginan yang ingin dikabulkan, seharusnya kau usaha sendiri. Bukannya berharap pada selembar tiket biru dan masuk ke dunia unik ini." Ucapnya sinis sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya yang pirang.

Aku tahu itu..

Keinginan agar Jong Woon pulang, nggak akan bisa dikabulkan hanya dengan selembar tiket. Tapi aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana..

Kutatap lagi wajah Sungmin. " Siapa sebenarnya Yesung? Apa benar dia kakakmu?"

Kini Sungmin menatapku bingung. " Benar. Memang kenapa?"

" Dia.. Wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal." Aku menerawang lurus ke depan.

" Umin.." Tiba- tiba seorang cowok masuk ke dalam ruangan kami. " Dia sudah sadar?"

Ah, kappa Yesung!

Aku langsung membeku.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Yesung lalu menatapku. " Aku akan meninggalkan kalian disini. Si bodoh Kyu sudah menungguku, kan?"

Yesung mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

Ah, pangeran itu!

" Sungmin kelinci.. Kalau dia memberikanmu apel, jangan diterima!" Seruku cepat mengingatkan. Itu apel beracun, kan?

Sungmin dan Yesung tertawa kecil.

" Aku sudah tahu. Dia nggak akan bisa mendapatkanku dengan mudah." Sungmin berjalan melewati Yesung dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Yesung langsung berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur itu. Ia menatapku sambil meringis.

" Kita bertemu lagi.." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Aku mengangguk. " Kau kappa yang waktu itu, kan?"

Dia mengangguk. Lalu tertawa pelan. " Kau pasti kaget melihatku ternyata seorang pangeran, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Kok rasanya percakapan kami terlalu kaku, ya? Hanya mengangguk- angguk saja.

" Lalu, bagaimana kondisimu? Kau pingsan tiba- tiba setelah melihatku. Aku jadi merasa ketampananku ini membuatmu terpesona." Yesung menatapku dengan tatapan sok.

Aku mencibir. Sifatnya itu.. Memang mirip dengan sifat Jong Woon yang narsis.

" Aku lelah! Seharian penuh terbang kesana- kemari. Jatuh disana- sini. Dikejar orang aneh. Jangan terlalu berharap lebih, kappa narsis!" Sungutku bete. Kurenggangkan otot- otot lenganku yang kaku karena tertidur.

Aku menatap Yesung yang hanya tertawa geli mendengar omelanku. Cara dia tertawa, sangat mirip dengan Jong Woon.. Oh, Wookie! Dia memang Jong Woon! Hanya saja sedikit berbeda. Disini namanya Yesung, dan dia pangeran kappa.

Terbesit satu keinginan di kepalaku.

Kenapa aku nggak bertanya kepadanya, apa dia Jong Woon atau bukan?

" Kappa, apa sebenarnya kau itu_"

" Wookie!" Tiba- tiba Hyukkie dan Donghae menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dengan tergesa- gesa. Keduanya juga sudah melepas kostum hewan konyol mereka. Tapi dengan baju pangeran itu…

Makin terlihat lebih konyol!

Donghae langsung meloncat duduk ke tempat tidur. " Syukurlah kau baik- baik saja.. Aku kira kau nggak akan sadar lagi.." Ia menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus- elus dadanya.

Kumat deh berlebihannya..

" Lalu bagaimana? Mau menemui ratu kami sekarang?" Tanya Hyukkie cepat dengam hati- hati.

Aku menatap mereka bergantian. " Tentu. Agar aku cepat bertemu dengan Jong Woon dan pulang ke rumahku." Ucapku mantap.

Kudengar Yesung berdeham kecil, aku langsung menatapnya. " Ada masalah?"

Yesung hanya menatapku dengan senyumannya. " Ok, kau boleh menemui ratu. Tapi jangan mengatakan hal apapun yang bisa membuatnya tersinggung. Jangan pikirkan apapun, dia bisa membaca pikiranmu. Juga jangan berpikir apapun tentang raja kami, itu bisa membuat ratu cemburu dan kau akan dalam masalah besar." Jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Donghae dan Hyukkie turun dari tempat tidur dan beringsut menjauh. Begitupun Yesung. Aku nggak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu.

Namun…

Sedetik kemudian, tepatnya saat Yesung menjentikkan jarinya sekali. Kamar itu berubah menjadi ruangan lain.

Ruang kaca!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku melangkah melewati labirin kaca yang sejak tadi mengurungku.

Apa- apaan ini? Katanya aku bisa bertemu dengan ratu. Tapi aku seperti sedang dikerjai oleh mereka semua sekarang. Tiba- tiba terkurung dalam labirin kaca yang membingungkan begini? Oh, gosh! Aku muak dan lelah!

Aku berbelok.

Duagh! Ah. Aku nabrak kaca. LAGI!

Ini bukan yang pertama. Aku harus meraba- raba ruang hampa disekitarku untuk memastikan apa itu kaca atau bukan.

Kuusap kepalaku yang berdenyut rada benjol. Sakiittt….

Aku harus bagaimana biar bisa keluar?

Kuambil lagi tiket biru yang ada disaku celanaku. Tiket permohonan? Aku bisa meminta Jong Woon kembali, kan? Bisa, kan? Aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, kan?

Apa benar..

Aku ingat lagi kata- kata kelinci Sungmin tadi..

_Kalau kau memang punya keinginan yang ingin dikabulkan, seharusnya kau usaha sendiri. Bukannya berharap pada selembar tiket biru dan masuk ke dunia unik ini_.

Aku sudah berusaha, kan.. Aku berusaha sampai di tempat ini agar bisa bertemu Jong Woon.. Apa belum cukup usahaku menunggu tanpa kabar sedikitpun selama dua tahun penuh? Kurasa itu sudah cukup.. Aku nggak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi dari ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Dengan Jong Woon..

Usaha… Harapan.. Jong Woon..

Ketiga kata itu terus berputar dikepalaku.

Iya, aku harus berusaha agar keluar dari labirin ini. Sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di negeri unik ini aku selalu ditolong orang, kan?

Donghae dan Hyukkie, si cowok tebing penyebrangan, kelinci Sungmin.. Dan kappa Yesung..

Sekarang, aku harus berusaha sendiri!

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Aku nggak tahu… Ini kan labirin kaca. Bagaimana caranya aku keluar.. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa berada didalam sini hanya karena jentikkan jari kappa Yesung? Apa dia bisa menggunakan sihir?

Sihir….?

Aku tadi di dalam kamar, sekarang aku di labirin..

Apa ini hanya halusinasi? Atau aku berpindah tempat. Tunggu! Kata kappa, aku bisa bertemu si ratu, kan? Apa kalau keluar dari sini artinya aku bisa bertemu dengan ratu?

Kurasa iya!

Aku harus keluar!

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat. Berlari! Kedua tangannku terus menggapai bagian dihadapanku.

Cermin-Bukan-Cermin-Bukan!

Ah, sial! Nggak berhasil!

" Sudahlah.. Nyerah aja.. Kau nggak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini." Kudengar suara seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh! Nggak ada siapa- siapa.

" Kau itu nggak bisa keluar. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Aku kembali menoleh. Tetap nggak ada siapa- siapa. Hanya aku.

" Kau bahkan nggak sadar kalau aku ada disini. Dasar bodoh."

Aku menoleh kebelakangku lagi. Dan aku membeku. Kutatap sosokku didalam cermin. Sosokku yang memandangiku dengan mata dinginnya dan senyum mengejek. Dia aku? Aku dia? Dia adalah aku, pantulan diriku di cermin. Namun, dia bukan aku..

" Siapa kau?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

" Aku ini kau." Jawabnya datar. " Sudahlah, menyerah saja. Kau nggak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Kau akan terperangkap di dunia ini selamanya.. Jangan terlalu berusaha. Karena itu semua hanya sia- sia, bodoh."

" Aku nggak akan menyerah. Karena aku ingin bertemu Jong Woon!" Seruku kesal.

Dia tertawa mengejek. " Hey, apa kau tahu? Memangnya Jong Woon ingin menemuimu? Kalau dia nggak mengirim kabar, itu artinya dia nggak berniat bertemu dengamu lagi, kan?"

Aku langsung terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Itu adalah hal yang dulu pernah kupikirkan. Dan aku tahu itu semua hanya pikiran bodohku. Itu nggak benar!

" Kau salah. Jong Woon akan kembali untukku."

" Kalau begitu, kenapa dia nggak memberi kabar?"

" Dia sibuk!"

Lagi- lagi sosok dalam cermin itu tertawa mencemooh. " Bodoh, jelas- jelas dia sudah melupakanmu. Kenapa masih berharap..?"

Jong Woon tak akan melupakanku..

" Dia itu tidak mencintaimu.."

Kutatap sosokku itu marah. Jong Woon pasti mencintaiku!

" Dia tak akan kembali.." Sosok itu tersenyum dingin kearahku.

" Dia akan kembali!" Seruku marah sambil melayangkan tinjuku kearahnya.

Prang! Kaca itu pecah seketika. Darah mulai mengalir dari kepalan tanganku. Perih.. Tapi bukan tanganku yang perih.. Hatikupun perih rasanya..

" Dia akan kembali.. Aku tahu itu. Dia tak akan melupakanku.." Suaraku lirih. Aku tahu aku sedang menguatkan hatiku dari semua perkataan sosok menyebalkan itu. Iya, aku harus kuat..

Whuuussh! Tiba- tiba kobaran api membuncah dari kaca yang kupecahkan.

Aku langsung terlonjak dan tubuhku menabrak kaca dibelakangku.

Kobaran api itu berubah menjadi sesosok manusia besar. Manusia api!

" Dia membencimu.." Ucap manusia api itu seram.

Aku meringis ngeri. Aku nggak akan menang melawan api. Aku akan mati terbakar! Ah, disaat begini aku butuh pertolongan!

Ah iya! Permen dari si cowok tebing! Aku masih punya!

Kuambil permen itu disaku kemejaku. Kutatap sejenak lalu menatap sosok manusia api yang sudah berjalan kearahku.

Tinggal dimakan dan semua ini akan berakhir. Aku akan selamat!

Aku langsung mengunyah permen itu. Aku nggak tahu cara kerjanya. Tapi aku harus mengunyahnya, seperti yang dibilang si cowok tebing!

Kupejamkan mataku! Ah, tolong aku!

Tiba- tiba kurasakan sesuatu bagai meloncat keluar dari tubuhku. Aku membuka mataku dan terdiam saat melihat sosok Kibum dan Siwon berdiri dihadapanku. Dengan baju ksatria! Ini gila!

Aku membeku sambil menatap dua hyungku bertarung dengan manusia api itu.

Apa ini kenyataan? Ini pasti mimpi!

Nggak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya manusia api itu lenyap.

Siwon menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyuman khasnya yang bijaksana. Dan Kibum juga tersenyum kepadaku. Aku, merindukan mereka berdua. Rasanya sudah lama sekali nggak bertemu mereka berdua.

" Hyung.." Aku hendak melangkah kaki kearah mereka.

Praaang! Hentakkan keras yang disebabkan oleh pecahnya cermin disekelilingku membuatku kaget dan otomatis merunduk. Melindungi tubuhku.

Ini semua mimpi, Wookie! Kau nggak boleh mati karena pecahan kaca itu! Nggak boleh!

" Woow.. Tontonan yang sangat menarik!" Kudengar suara lantang seseorang kali ini.

Kuangkat wajahku. Aku menatap dua kursi besar berada diatas tangga tak jauh dari tempatku. Di kursi yang satunya, kulihat sesosok raja sedang duduk tenang dan di kursi satunya seorang ratu.

Apa mereka berdua.. Raja dan ratu Wonder Junior?

Ratu itu berdiri dan menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. Dia cantik juga..

Dia tersenyum. " Terima kasih sudah berpikir aku ini cantik.." Ucapnya senang.

Dia tahu!

_Tapi jangan mengatakan hal apapun yang bisa membuatnya tersinggung. Jangan pikirkan apapun, dia bisa membaca pikiranmu. Juga jangan berpikir apapun tentang raja kami, itu bisa membuat ratu cemburu dan kau akan dalam masalah besar._

Yesung benar, dia bisa membaca pikiranku! Stop berpikir, Wookie!

Kutatap ratu itu dengan ragu.

" Kau memperlihatkan tontonan yang menarik tadi. Kau bisa menghancurkan labirin kacaku dan itu mengagumkan.." Ucapnya lagi senang.

" Jadi kau lihat saat aku didalam labirin tadi?"

Ia mengangguk.

Kenapa dia nggak menolongku? Aku nyaris mati tadi!

Ah, tenang Wookie.. Jangan marah- marah..

Kulihat sang raja berdiri. Raja yang kelihatan tenang dan berwibawa. Ah, aku jadi teringat akan appa. Kebalikan darinya. Appa-ku orang yang semangat dan lucu. Berbeda sekali dengannya.

Kulihat tiba- tiba ratu memandangiku tajam. Ah, satu kesalahan Wookie..

Aku melirik kearah lain. Kulihat Yesung, Sungmin, Hyukkie, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan si penyihir cilik berdiri di pojok ruangan memandangiku was- was.

Aku menelan ludah kecut. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati singasana raja dan ratu sambil mengeluarkan tiket biruku.

" I-Ini.. Kappa Yesung bilang, kalau kuberikan ini pada Anda, keinginanku akan terkabul, kan.." Ucapku takut.

Dia mengambil tiket itu cepat. Kulirik dia yang memandang kearah raja. Mereka seakan sedang bertuka pikiran.

Raja itu berjalan mendekatiku. " Kembalilah.." Ucapnya.

" Lho, kenapa? Bagaimana dengan keinginanku?" Aku menatap ratu kesal. " Apa kau bohong?"

Ah, langsung kukatupkan mulutku. Sial.. Salah lagiii!

Ratu itu menatapku marah. Ia menarik tongkat yang ada disisi kursinya lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya kearahku. Aku membeku ditempatku. Aku akan mati….

Cahaya mulai bersinar dari ujung tongkat itu.

Zzzt! Sesuatu bagaikan kilat keluar dan hampir saja mengenaiku. Jika kappa Yesung tak segera menarikku!

Kami tersentak ke pojok ruangan istana itu.

" Ka-Kappa.."

Yesung menatapku kesal. " Kubilang jangan mengatakan hal apapun yang bisa membuatnya marah. Ratu Heechul itu temperamen tinggi!" Omelnya.

Aku menatap kearah ratu yang menatap kami murka. Raja berusaha menghentikannya, namun tak bisa. Ia kembali mengarahkan tongkatnya kearahku dan Yesung. Kilat aneh itu keluar lagi.

Ctaak! Sungmin berdiri dihadapan kami dengan memegang potongan cermin dan menahan kilat itu.

" Aku akan menahannya. Yesung hyung, tolong dia!" Seru kelinci Sungmin cepat.

Yesung menarikku menjauh dari Sungmin. " Kau, ambil jam bandul yang ada di ruang paling depan istana. Tempat dimana kolam kura- kuraku berada."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Jam Kibum?

" La-Lalu?" Tanyaku terengah- engah sambil melirik kearah ratu yang sudah kembali menyerang kami.

Bukan hanya Sungmin, Hyukkie dan Donghae berusaha menghentikan kemarahan ratu karena pikiran bodohku. Apa ini semua adalah akhir?

" Putar jarum jamnya menjadi jam dua belas tepat." Ucap Yesung lagi. " Aku akan ikut untuk melindungimu.."

Aku mengangguk. Kami berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun nggak mudah, ratu Heechul mengejar kami dengan sangat cepat. Meski raja, Sungmin, Donghae dan Hyukkie berusaha menghantikan kemarahannya, dia tetap tak perduli. Dia memburuku sekarang!

Kami sampai diruang depan istana. Jam itu sudah terlihat. Di samping kolam kura- kura kappa Yesung!

Zruush! Kilat- kilat mulai berkelebat disekelilingku.

Ah, kalau saja tadi kusisakan permen yang kudapat dari cowok tebing. Pasti akan berguna disaat begini, kan?

Yesung mendorongku semakin dekat dengan dengan jam. Tubuhku menabrak kotak penyimpan jam itu. Sakiiit…

" Cepat!" Seru Sungmin sambil menarik tubuh Yesung yang nyaris terkena kilat si ratu.

Kupecahkan kotak kaca tempat menyimpan jam itu. Aku langsung mengambil jam bandul itu. Ini memang jam milik hyung-ku. Nggak salah lagi. Memang ini!

Kubuka penutupnya dan aku mulai memutar jarum jamnya.

Jam dua belas!

Srat! Kilat mengarah kearahku.

" Hei!" Kyuhyun langsung menarikku menghindar. Dan si penyihir cilik membuatkan tameng pelindung disekitar kami.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. " Kau menolongku?"

Kyuhyun menatapku. " Habisnya my princess Minnie melindungimu sebegitunya.. Jadi aku nggak mungkin diam saja." Ucapnya sambil menarikku menuju kolam kura- kura.

Tameng pelindung yang dibuat si penyihir cilik bisa menahan serangan ratu.

Yesung langsung berlari kearah kami dan masuk kedalam tameng itu. " Cepat putar!"

" Sedang kucoba!" Seruku sambil masih memutar jarum jamnya.

Ayo cepat, Wookie…

Tek! Selesai! Jam dua belas tepat.

Aku menatap Yesung. " Berhasil!"

Ia tersenyum. " Oke, ini waktunya perpisahan.."

Aku langsung terdiam. Perpisahan?

Kulihat air dalam kolam itu bersinar terang. Aku memandangi kappa itu bingung. " Aku.. Bisa pulang? Bagaimana dengan permohonanku dan Jong Woon?"

" Wookie, jam dua belas tepat adalah akhir dari segalanya." Yesung menyentuh kepalaku lembut dan mencium dahiku sekali.

Aku menatapnya. " Kappa.. Apa kau.. Jong Woon?"

Yesung tak menjawabku.. Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku tercebur kedalam kolam itu.

Samar- samar aku masih bisa mendengar suara kappa Yesung. " Bangunlah Wookie.."

Aakkh! Aku akan mati tenggelam! Kedua tanganku terus menggapai udara. Aku merasa sesak. Air sudah masuk kedalam mulutku dan mulai membanjiri paru- paruku.

Sesak..

Aku akan mati!

Mati!

Kegelapan kembali menelanku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Wuaa!" Aku tersentak sambil membuka mataku.

" Woow!" Seru seseorang.

Aku mencoba mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat siapa orang yang ada disebelahku. Aku menatapnya sekilas.

" Kau- Kau mengagetkanku.. Ayo cepat bangun!" Serunya kesal sambil menarikku berdiri.

Aku berdiri sambil menatapnya.

Ini mimpi?

Dia memandangiku bingung. " Kenapa menatapku begitu? Kau marah ya aku nggak mengirim kabar padamu?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku masih diam tak bergeming.

" Aku sengaja membuat kejutan." Ia tertawa lagi. " Memangnya Kibum dan Siwon nggak memberitahukan padamu aku akan pulang hari ini?"

Aku tetap memandanginya.

" Wookie? Kau itu sadar nggak sih?" Ia mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Aku masih nggak percaya.

" Kau terpana dengan ketampananku, ya..?" Ia kembali meringis.

" Mana kostum kappa-mu?" Tanyaku spontan.

Ia melotot menatapku. " Kostum kappa? Imajinasimu itu kacau, ya? Apa tertidur di halaman belakang bisa bikin otakmu kegeser." Ia tertawa sambil menepuk- nepuk kepalaku lembut.

" Kau.. Yesung kappa..?" Tanyaku masih ditengah kesadaranku.

Ia menatapku bete. " Kau itu apa- apaan, sih? Aku ini Jong Woon! Kim Jong Woon, bodoh!" Kali ini ia mencubi pipiku kencang.

" Aaaw! Sakit, hyung!" Aku mengelak lalu menatapnya lagi. " Jadi beneran Jong Woon hyung, ya?" Tanyaku lagi.

" Apa ada orang lain yang bernama Jong Woon selain aku yang kau kenal?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. " Apa ini artinya tiket biru itu berhasil mengabulkan permohonanku?"

Ia lagi- lagi memandangiku bingung. Tatapannya…

" Ah, aku bisa bodoh kalau bersamamu disini." Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku.

" Ah, hyung!" Dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya dan merangkulnya. Ia memandangiku bete.

" Nae?" Tanyanya dingin.

" Kau ingat janji beberapa tahun yang lalu, hyung? Tentang pesawat konyol itu, lho.." Ucapku memastikan kalau ini bukanlah mimpi.

Ia menatapku ragu sejenak lalu tersenyum polos. " Aku akan membuatkanmu pesawat untuk terbang ke langit.. Mana mungkin aku lupa.."

Dia ingat! Aku saja lupa! Seandainya aku nggak masuk ke wonderland itu..

Ah, Wonderland? Jadi itu hanya mimpi… Mimpi?

Kappa Yesung, kelinci Sungmin, kucing Donghae, anjing Hyukkie, pangeran unik Kyuhyun, peri Shindong, si penyihir cilik yang dan cowok penyebrang yang sampai sekarang aku nggak ingat namanya. Juga raja yang kalem dan ratu super temperamental..

Mimpi?

Aku merogoh saku celanaku. Ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Kuambil benda aneh itu dan aku terdiam menatapnya.

Selembar tiket biru. Tanpa tulisan WONDERLAND.

Aku tersenyum.

" Kau kenapa senyum- senyum sendirian?" Tanya Jong Woon penasaran.

Aku menggeleng dan merangkulnya semakin erat. " Nggak, kok.. Aku hanya baru aja dapat mimpi indah.."

" Apa itu?"

" Rahasia." Aku tersenyum menatap Jong Woon.

Dan tiba- tiba Jong Woon mencium bibirku sekilas. Aku terpaku menatapnya dan dia tersenyum aneh kepadaku.

" Kenapa menciumku?" Kurasakan pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdegup keras.

" Rahasia." Balasnya cuek sambil nyengir.

THE END~

* * *

Tamaaat.. Tamaaat... *bon odori-an*

whaat? kok kya gni jadinya...

awalnya wonderland mlah bwa" jam 12 malemnya cinderella sama apel beracunnya snow white..

endingnya mlah berantem- beranteman..

Jangan tanya kenapa! Coq, mungkin author-nya emang udah gila..

ckckckckc

ok, maaf klo endingnya kuuuraaang memuaskan, yaaa... :3

.

.

ok.. ok..

bagi yg udah bca ampe sini...

review, lhooo... ^-^

arigatou ne...


End file.
